Talk:Loptous (character)
Loptous, Loputousu, Loputo???!@??!?!?!?! Why on earth his name is Loptous? Not Loputousu his official name in the game?? Satria Hitam 07:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Except his official name is Loptous. Look at the image on the page for the tome, which comes from the official Fire Emblem Museum. However, the Loputo stuff needs to be changed to Lopto for consistency.--Otherarrow 12:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, the museum names for the weapons clash with the ones in the Treasure, which also has official approval from IS. Aveyn Knight 19:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Relevant to this: Did you mean the name in Treasure is different in this particular case, or just in general? :::Partly relevant to this: Which do you think we should be considering taking names for characters/weapons/places from, Treasure, the Museum, both (with one taking president over the other if they contradict) or neither?--Otherarrow 20:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just in general. Only the 12 holy weapons have names in the Treasure. ::::I actually didn't want to answer this question, so that's why I didn't mention anything about it. In my view, this could be tricky to decide. On one hand, you have the Treasure, which came out first and it specifically mentions that it's been "completely supervised" by IS's staff. Meanwhile, you've also got the official Fire Emblem website, which is newer and possibly more up-to-date. Then again, I think we can agree that IS isn't that good with their English terminology. Anyway, I think the best method would be to choose a name from each set (i.e your last option) and maybe list both names in the most global page(s). For reference, the Treasure names are: Mistolteen, Gunguneel, Gayborg, Ichaival, Faraflame, Holsety, Tailfing, Balmunk, Valkilli, Torhammer, Narga, Swanchika. Not 100% sure, but I think the location and character names are the same in both cases. Aveyn Knight 19:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Alright. I'm going to use the names from Museum (mainly because the half of the articles that are at an official name are using the Museum name, and because I am too lazy to move them all and change all the links), although I will add all the Treasure names. By the way, the only weapon names that the Museum and the Treasure agree upon are Swanchika and Holsety, although Balmunc comes close (one uses a C, the other a K) :::::If I misinterpreted your suggestion, please correct me. I'll be honest, the "most global page(s)" part threw me off.--Otherarrow 21:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: ::::::Look at the pic. As I said earlier, the name Loputousu is the official name in the game not fan translation. Satria Hitam 02:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If you had provided this earlier, instead of just yelling and insisting we do as you say, we could have avoided argument. Regardless, you have my apologies and thanks. If it's any consolation, "Loputousu" does appear, to me at least, to come off as a "Engrish" (for lack of a better word) way of writing "Loptous"--Otherarrow 12:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure if this is of any relevance or of any help to this little argument, but I believe the reason as to why the word "Loputousu" was used in-game instead of "Loptous" is because of the way "Loptous" is pronounced and written in Japanese. The *official* Japanese name of "Loptous" is "ロプトウス", which, in Romaji, would be, as mentioned earlier, written as "Loputousu". Note the use of Katakana instead of Hiragana, which further implies that it is a mere transliteration of another word (in another language, which is commonly done by the Japanese). There are certain sounds in the English Language (like "-tous") which are hard to replicate in Japanese, and substitutes are hence used to replace them instead, resulting in different pronunciations. Hope this clears up matters, someway or another.--貴方が信じられますか？はいなのです！＾＿＾ 16:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) (Engweimin) ::Just a small observation, it's a bit odd that every other holy blood looks like a proper English word and is not just a transliteration. Aveyn Knight 21:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::They must have overlooked something, causing this mistake (and subsequent confusion). Human errors aren't exactly uncommon in this world. It would be best to simply leave the name of the page(s) involved in their correct spellings (in English).--貴方が信じられますか？はいなのです！＾＿＾ 02:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) (Engweimin) Loptyrian So what are we going to about Loptyrian Cult, Loptyrian Mage, Loptyrian Empire? Change them to Loptous Cult/Mage/Empire? Are You Serious (talk) 07:49, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :Even in the Japanese version I think those had different names, Lopt etc versus Loptous, so we prob shouldn't change them until Heroes explicitly calls them something different (which would require, what, a Manfroy or Veld Grand Hero battle?)--Otherarrow (talk) 10:32, May 10, 2018 (UTC)